Forever
by LornaCat
Summary: Bree & Orson connect after 6x14. NC17.
1. Forever

This is in reaction to episode 6x14, but it doesn't really spoil anything...it could stand alone, but knowing what happened in 6x14 gives it more meaning, methinks. Very NC-17 Brorson love ahead!

(quick note to QueenOfTheButterflies: I wrote and titled this before I saw your latest, sorry!!! Great minds think alike, hehe!)

* * *

Orson was reaching for the bedside lamp when he saw Bree in the doorway. She was smiling softly at him, though her expression still held the familiar aching quality Orson had grown accustomed to since moving back in.

"Bree?" said Orson. "Did you need something?"

She took a step inside, into the first floor bedroom she'd created for Orson. Her hands were clasped in front of her, over the loosely tied belt of her silk robe.

"If it's alright with you," Bree said softly. "I'd like to sleep here tonight. Next to you."

Orson looked up at Bree, at his wife, and a tight lipped smile spread slowly across his face.

"I'd like that." he said. "I'd like that very much."

Bree smiled down at him, and untied the belt on her robe.

"Do you need anything?" asked Bree, offering him a glass of water, another pillow, anything he wanted as she shed her robe and threw it gingerly over the back of a chair.

"No, I'm fine." said Orson. "I was just about to turn off the light and close my eyes when I saw you."

"Well," said Bree, pushing aside the bed covers so she could climb in. "Let me know if you change your mind. With me here, you won't have to ring that silly bell anymore."

Orson smiled faintly as he reached for the light again. The drapes in this downstairs room weren't as heavy as they were upstairs. A fair amount of moonlight and spillover from other porch lights kept most details visible even with the lamp off. Bree slid under the covers and waited for Orson to scooch down. He did so slowly and carefully, trying to go easy on his back even though he no longer had the support of his legs to move himself. Bree realized for the thousandth time that day that for Orson, even the simplest of tasks now had to be planned five steps in advance. When he finally settled on his back, he turned his head to her and smiled apologetically.

"You'll have to forgive me if I have to turn over in the middle of the night. You might be bounced off the bed."

"Orson." Bree said, her voice soft and gentle. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

She laid on her side, head resting on her arm, looking into his eyes. He gazed back at her, wondering if this was really happening. Had she really, finally forgiven him? Had she really asked him to invite her into his bed? He'd been waiting and wishing for so long, now it felt like it was moving so fast.

Bree raised her upper body, leaning on her elbow so she could move closer to Orson. Her hair fell around her face as she moved, and she tucked one side behind her ear so it wouldn't tickle him. Orson let his head rest on his pillow. He looked up at Bree, letting her make all the advances. He didn't want to ruin the moment, and he wasn't sure what she wanted him to do. She lowered her lips to his, and it was not an innocent goodnight kiss. It was soft at first, but then it opened up, deepened, unfolding in a natural way. It was natural because all the memories that until now had been so distant were rushing back to both of them, and Bree was desperate to make them real again.

She pressed her lips harder, relieved and grateful that Orson was kissing her back, that she could feel his tongue against her tongue, that she was getting so worked up just from making out with him in a bed they could share together. She willed him to touch her, caress her face, and wrap his arms around her body. As she wished it, it came true, and she thanked God that even though he couldn't walk or stand on his own, Orson could still hold her.

Their kissing slowed, and Orson caressed her side as Bree lifted her head just far enough so she could look at his face.

"Bree." Orson said quietly. He could sense she was nervous. He felt her hand resting on his stomach, and it trembled slightly. "You don't have to-"

Bree licked her lips and swallowed, trying not to let emotions overwhelm her.

"Can you still feel...?" she interrupted, but then she lost the words. She didn't need them, as she moved the hand that rested on his abs lower and lower. _Please say yes, please say yes..._

Orson nodded, inhaling suddenly when Bree touched him there for the first time in he couldn't remember how long. Bree let out a sigh of relief, wrapping her hand around him as much as she could over his flannel pants, and he quickly hardened at her touch.

"That makes me so happy." Bree whispered, letting him go so she could slip her hand down his pants, under his boxers, so she could touch him for real. His eyes closed and she kissed him again, letting her hair fall all around their faces so he could run his fingers through it. She moaned into his mouth, excited by the feeling of him still growing in her hand. She could feel his breathing go unsteady as she stroked him, and she lifted her head to look at him again.

"Do you still want me?" Bree asked him. The way her voice sounded when she said it, Bree thought it might sound pathetic but it only turned him on more.

"Of course I do." Orson breathed, looking up into eyes that glistened in the moonlight. "I've never stopped wanting you, Bree."  
Bree couldn't say the same, that she'd been wanting him the whole time they were apart, but she wanted him now and that's all that mattered to both of them. Bree slipped her hand out of Orson's boxers and sat up beside him so she could take them off along with his pants. Then she pulled up the bottom of her nightgown up and slipped out of her underwear.

"Do you need anything...?" Orson asked as she made quick work of their clothing. She shook her head and whispered _no_ sweetly as she climbed on top of him. His hands went to the thighs that straddled his waist, and he touched the legs that used to wrap around him when he was the one on top. "You'll have to do most of the work." Orson warned her. He suddenly felt more like a burden than ever, but he shouldn't have.

"I don't mind." Bree whispered as she pulled her nightgown over her head, revealing her entire beautiful body to him at once. His eyes traveled over every inch of her, taking none of it for granted. The memories of old times together were sweet, but they didn't compare to seeing her up close, actually feeling her skin, feeling the weight of her body pressed against his. She was pressed against him now. She leaned down and kissed his lips once again, arching her back so she could feel his erection, pressing it against her inner thigh where it met her hip. The muscles in his abdomen still worked; even though his legs remained dead still, with her entire body pressed up against his she could feel him moving under her. His hands were at her hips, caressing her lower back and sometimes lower than that, alternately pressing her body down and then up, causing a gentle friction between them. Bree whimpered, enjoying the feeling and craving more.

"I love you." she said, words that had been impossible for her to say just days before now falling from her mouth like warm rain drops. She lifted her body away from his, on all fours above him. He kissed her breasts as she reached down between her legs to hold him again. "I love you." she said again, moaning it, knowing she would have to say it a million times before it felt like enough. He was licking her and kissing her skin as she guided him into her, and when she'd lowered herself onto him, moving far enough away so that he could no longer reach her breasts with his mouth, he kissed her lips instead, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

Bree made a sound as he filled her, a cry that was gentle and urgent at the same time. Orson put his face to her slender neck, not daring to rush her. Every second they spent touching each other was another new memory made, another step taken.

She was comfortable now, and she began to move. It wasn't long before she was breathing heavier, it being harder work than she'd remembered. Orson's hands squeezed her thighs, urging her to go on, to keep going no matter what. He groaned whenever she slowed, and whether she did it for her own pleasure or just to take a short break from her efforts, he enjoyed every bit of it.

Inside of Bree there were embers, a desire for Orson that had never truly died. It was building quickly now, and she wanted to tell him she loved him, she wanted to thank him for waiting for her and she wanted to tell him everything else that was going through her mind but all that came out when she opened her mouth was his name.

"Orson-" she cried out suddenly, and she started to orgasm before she could tell him she was close. She shuddered, whimpering softly until the emotional intensity caught up to the physical and she was almost crying. Pure pleasure coursed through every nerve in her body, and again she felt happy, so happy, that Orson could still make her feel this way. As her orgasm began to fade and she began to calm down, she still kept moving, going faster as she begged him to stay inside of her. Her muscles ached, her arms and abs and legs not trained for working this position for so long, but she made them work because Orson wasn't finished yet. _I love you_ was whispered over and over again until he couldn't resist any longer, his upper body going stiff while Bree slowed and he came inside of her. It was warm, and they both shivered from the aftershocks of an intense climax.

Bree, exhausted, let herself off of him, staying very close as she laid down beside him and covered their bodies with a sheet and blanket. They didn't tell each other how incredible it felt, being together again. They didn't have to. They both knew it might take a while to get back to the way their marriage had been when it was truly good, but they knew now that they could recapture what they once had. Suddenly it felt like they'd never lost it at all.

Bree sighed, resting her head where Orson's arm met his chest, her arm draped over his abdomen while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Their eyes fell closed, and soon they were sound asleep, secure in the knowledge that they'd found their way back to where they belonged. Back to their forever.


	2. And Ever

a 2nd chapter just felt...necessary. :) I am planning a third as well.

* * *

Orson woke up the next morning, later than usual. Immediately, he was aware of the head of red hair that rested on his shoulder. Bree hadn't moved from his side, staying huddled up beside him the entire night. All Orson could see from his vantage point was her hair and the tips of her eyelashes. Her eyelashes moved when she blinked, and Orson knew she was awake. He took the hand he had rested on her shoulders and brushed her hair back from her face. Then he tensed his abdomen so he could kiss the top of her head, pressing his lips tenderly to her soft hair.

Bree inhaled, slowly, deeply, and stirred for the first time since she'd taken her place beside him. He kept his hand on her head, petting her hair softly as she turned over and rested her hand on his chest, and then her chin on top of her hand. Her face was clean, free of makeup and beautiful without it. It was the first thing he noticed when she smiled at him.

"Good morning." she said, and it really, truly was. The first for either of them in a very long while. Orson wanted to say it back, but all he could do was look at her with a pained expression that made her want to cry. "Orson." Bree whispered, moving her body so she could hold him. "What's wrong?"

Orson hugged her. He felt like he'd finally woken up from a nightmare, and he was afraid that if he let go or spoke the wrong words, he'd be plunged back into it without warning.

"I thought I'd lost you." he said. "I didn't want to live -"

Orson's voice broke off and he hugged her tighter.

"I know." Bree said, the full impact of his words hitting her. She'd let him get so close to the edge. She'd almost lost him too. "I'm sorry-"

"No." Orson said softly. "Don't apologize for anything. Just tell me you aren't going to leave."

Bree leaned back and set up so she could look at him.

"I'm not leaving." she said, shaking her head to emphasize the point. "I'm here to stay."

Her voice held none of the false politeness she reserved for everyone else. She sounded like the Bree that came to him with all her worries, the Bree that trusted him with it all. She was back. Orson reached for her, touching her face very gently with his hand.

"Will you make love to me again?" he asked her. "The way you did last night?"

Bree smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "Of course I will." She felt his thumb softly stroke her cheek, and she kissed his thumb when it neared her mouth. She felt a wave of desire course through her as she remembered what they'd done the night before. It was a desire for Orson, her husband, the man she'd promised to spend the rest of her life with. It felt so good to want him so completely again.

They were both still naked. Bree laid down on top Orson, and they kissed. She moved against him in soft, slow waves, letting the soft skin on her stomach and breasts caress his upper body. His hands ran up and down her back, making her shiver and let out a quiet sigh into his mouth.

They'd both wondered what it would be like to do this, making love with such a limited range of motion. It only made each move they made more intimate, more meaningful. There was a deliberate devotion in what Bree was doing.

"Wait," Orson murmured between kisses. "I'll sit up..."

He wanted to be as close to her as possible, and he told her so. Orson sat up and leaned back against the headboard, wrapping his arms around Bree's waist as she settled over him.

"I missed you." said Orson, kissing every inch of porcelain skin on her neck, shoulders and chest he could reach. "I missed touching you..." he said, caressing her back and pulling her body closer as he looked up and into her eyes. "I missed kissing you..."

Bree moaned and covered his mouth with her own, trying not to think of all the time they'd wasted being apart. He'd been aching for her the entire time. Grinding his lap, completely unselfconscious, Bree slowed her motions, and she let her lips hover on Orson's as she whispered to him.

"I need you inside of me."

Orson kissed her, kissing her words, and they parted again to look into each other's eyes.

"You want it now?" he asked. Bree nodded. She tensed her legs and lifted herself, giving Orson enough room to reach down between them and guide himself into her. With his other hand he held her hip, pressing her down slowly. She gasped, slowly, and then exhaled, a moaning sigh, making room in her body for him.

She let him move her this time, relaxing her legs and allowing his strong arms to do the work. They whispered words of love to each other, until Bree came with a loud, moaning orgasm. And then it was only Bree whispering, until Orson came too.

Bree kissed Orson when it was over, a deep soulful kiss that said it all.  
"I love you." she declared, still emotional but smiling through it. "I love you so much."

They cuddled for a good part of the morning, hungry but not wanting to move from the bed. Eventually Bree stirred.

"Mmm." she sighed, visibly happy and wide awake. "I'm going to go make us some tea." She got up and Orson gazed at her perfect body, contented, before she put her robe on.

"I'll make us some breakfast too, alright?" she said. She smiled. Orson would have loved to join her in the kitchen, but she seemed to want to bring him breakfast in bed, and he couldn't refuse her. Not yet.

Bree stood in the doorway, looking at Orson for a few moments before she slipped away. It was then that Orson felt something peculiar. His toe twitched. It took him a moment to realize exactly what that meant, the fact that he was feeling anything at all in his feet, let alone some movement. Then he thought maybe he'd imagined it, but no, there it was again. The toes on his right foot...twitching...


	3. In Love

One month. Four weeks. Thirty days.

That's how long they'd been back together, really together, reunited after such a long time apart. They'd been around each other almost every day during that long, cold year, and yet they hadn't really been looking, or talking, or connecting. It had been Bree pretending Orson didn't exist, and Orson pretending Bree still cared, both secretly believing their marriage was already dead. They'd discovered a month ago that it wasn't dead, just frozen. Now they were experiencing all the melty goodness of spring after a long winter. No more cold, no more still, just birds singing and flowers blooming. Happiness.

Bree had been keeping track of the days since they'd spent their second first night together. Their new start was very important to her, a milestone for a new, happy chapter in their lives. She smiled to herself as she walked from the car to her door, their door, and let herself in. Thirty days - was that worthy of a celebration? She thought so, and she'd gone to the grocery store to get something special to make for dinner.

"It's me," she called out. "I'm back. Oh, Orson! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Bree smiled over the one heavy bag of groceries that she cradled in her arms. He was sitting in his wheelchair, next to the furniture in the living room. He'd said once that, sitting in his chair, he felt like furniture himself, a comment that made Bree very sad. He was smiling back at her now, however, his only response to her greeting.

"I thought you'd be in the middle of your therapy when I got back?" Bree wondered aloud, wondering why he wasn't replying. He had a funny look in his eye.

He couldn't speak. He had such a big surprise for Bree. He'd been planning this moment since the day they'd gotten back together, because that was the day he'd fully committed to his physical therapy, and committed to making himself walk again. Bree didn't seem to notice what he was doing at first, as he set his hands firmly on the arms of his wheelchair and began to lift himself up. It hadn't really occurred to her that he would try to stand, let alone succeed. And yet, she watched as he set one foot on the floor, and then the other, still lifting himself away from that dreadful seat. In the space of a careful, slow and steady fifteen seconds, Orson stood from his wheelchair, and his weight was then resting on his feet, and on legs that had been described as dead by more than one doctor.

Bree's face drained of all comprehension, to be replaced by pure shock. The bag of groceries fell from her hands. She'd forgotten she was even holding anything. Her eyes welled up with tears at the sight of her husband standing again. She could see, even through the blur, that Orson was having an emotional moment himself. He smiled proudly, for himself and also at Bree's unfiltered reaction to his big surprise.

"Oh, Orson." Bree said, breathless, pressing her lips together as she felt her heart about to burst.

"I'd walk over and hug you," Orson said sheepishly. "But I don't think I'm quite there yet."

Bree laughed, quickly taking the few steps that seperated them. She put her arms around him, and felt his arms around her, the love and happiness they felt for one another passing between them like it was tangible. She laughed again, a short spontaneous laugh to let out some of the joy that filled her because it would no longer fit inside.

* * *

Another month later, he could make his way around the first floor with the help of a cane. Stairs were still a challenge, but the fact that they were possible was what kept him trying. The first time he made it all the way up without help, he collapsed at the top of the stairs, and Bree ran up after him, afraid he'd hurt himself. It sounded for a moment as if he was crying, but when Bree got to the second landing, she found Orson laughing harder than she'd seen him laugh in years.

"I've never been so happy to see this ugly carpet!" Orson said between gasps.

Bree then began to laugh with him. "You picked this carpet!" she reminded him.

"I know!" Orson replied, falling into another fit of laughter.

* * *

A few weeks after that, Orson was ready to move back into the master bedroom. Bree had been spending every night with him on the first floor, but he saw the move as the final step toward getting their old life back. Bree went on another special shopping trip for the occassion, and it wasn't for groceries. When Orson emerged from the master bathroom, the _full _bathroom on the second floor, he found Bree standing at the side of the bed in a silk robe. Her smile was playful, and he felt the corners of his mouth turn up in response.

"You like it?" Bree asked, glancing down at her robe.

"I do." Orson admitted. He especially enjoyed the way it clung to the graceful curves of her body. She couldn't have been wearing much else behind it, from the looks of things.

"I think you'll like what's underneath it even better." Bree purred, using that bedroom voice she put on whenever she was wearing something sexy - or wearing nothing at all. Orson smiled even before her robe was untied, knowing that whatever she had on was going to be unbelievably sexy, if Bree was the one wearing it. Her robe hit the floor, and all expectations were blown away when he saw the lingerie she'd picked out just for him.

"Bree..." he said, in awe.

Bree's smile deepened. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her this way, but the romance, dressing up for him when she didn't have to, was what made it special every time she did it. Orson still reacted like it was the first time. There wasn't a cheesy burrito on earth that would keep them apart now.

"Come here." Bree said softly, because she knew he could. It wasn't quick, which was fine since he had such a beautiful view, but Orson made it over to her eventually. He put his hands on her body, and everywhere he touched came alive. She put her arms around him, and kissed his lips, and everything else came alive too.

"I love you." Bree whispered when the kiss ended. Orson looked down at her body, thinking of all the ways he was going to show her he loved her, and then he looked into her eyes.

"Everything about you is so beautiful." he said, and he didn't just mean what he could see in front of him. "The way you forgive me. The way you want to please me..."

"I feel the same about you." said Bree. She tried not to become emotional - this was supposed to be their hot, sexy time! - but she couldn't help it. Orson had her entire heart in his hands, just like she had his, and when he said these things to her she felt them deeply.

She let Orson guide her onto the bed. He took the lead this time, finally, after months of recovery. Finally, he could be the one on top, not to dominate but to repay her for all the time he'd spent on his back. They'd taken it easy during these last few weeks, since physical therapy would often exhaust him, but Orson was strong again, and hungry for her. After a few long, tongue filled kisses, Orson began to kiss his way down her body.

"Orson, you don't have to - "

His head popped back up, so it was even with hers, and he smiled down at her.

"You always think it's a chore for me." he said, amused. "But, darling...it's an honor."

Bree bit her lip, grinning as her cheeks colored just a bit. She'd really missed this. She sighed, nervous with anticipation, when Orson knelt before her, slipped off his t-shirt and relieved her of a very impractical pair of lace underwear. She let her legs fall apart gracefully, baring herself to him as she tried not to think of any others she'd given access to. He made it easy to forget; no one did it like he did. He put his mouth on her and made her feel like a scoop of melting ice cream, as if he were trying to catch every last drop. Bree moaned, raking her fingernails along his scalp as her legs fell wider apart. He pressed closer, deeper, settling in as if he could stay there forever.

Soon, Bree inhaled a shaky breath, running her hand through his hair and pushing him away gently.

"Orson, that feels incredible," she said, moaning the last word. "But...I want to come with you inside me."

Orson smiled and kissed the inside of her thighs, leaving the taste of her there so she wouldn't get a mouthful when he kissed her lips. He lifted himself over her, and she welcomed his form on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his chest, and her hands slid down to the waist of his pajama pants as she kissed him, pressing her tongue into his mouth. She pushed his pants down just far enough to free him, and he lifted himself away from her to take them the rest of the way off. When he returned, covering her body with his, she let her fingertips graze every muscle on his back and on his arms, marveling at the strength she found there. He'd worked so hard to get back control of his legs, and she could feel it.

She could also feel him rubbing against her as they kissed. Bree found it difficult to take her tongue back and tell him she was ready, since it made her dizzy with pleasure to have his tongue in her mouth.

"Inside me..." Bree murmured when they stopped to take a breath. He responded, and as Bree lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, she felt him pressing into her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she let him in. She relaxed the muscles in her legs, and her legs moved gently as Orson rocked into her.

"Oh god-" Bree took His name in vain. She couldn't help it really. She had Orson above her, supporting himself on his reclaimed legs so he could push into her, again and again, while she laid beneath him. He leaned his forehead on hers, and she took his face in her hands. "Orson," she moaned. "That feels so good..."

Orson agreed. It was easy to mock the missionary position, but there was something undeniably special about it after not being able to perform it for so long. His hand explored the soft skin on her thigh, the thigh that squeezed his waist to urge him on, to press him deeper into her. He grunted as he thrust harder, a sound echoed by the soft, sweet cries from Bree's throat.

She concentrated on his lips so she wouldn't let go too soon. Those lips told her he loved her, so she looked into his eyes and told him she loved him back. She felt her orgasm coming, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as it took over her body. Orson felt her arms tighten around him as her legs fell apart. She clung to him, buried her face in his neck, and cried out because she could only control herself for so long. He was deep inside of her, not just inside of her body but inside her soul. She was taken somewhere else as he quickened his pace and finished her. As long as her climax lasted she was flying, away from the earth but still safe in Orson's arms, still, always, with Orson.

When she came back down, Orson was still going strong, and they both knew she might come again if he lasted long enough. He knew what she needed to make that happen, and he concentrated very hard to keep from finishing, focusing all of his energy and effort on the way he moved into and inside of her instead.

"Oh, Orson." Bree moaned deeply when she realized he was doing it on purpose, prolonging the pleasure for both of them. "Just a little more..."

He groaned, concentrating _very_ hard. Bree's legs were squeezing him again, squeezing and then releasing, and her hands clutched at his back.

"Come with me," Bree whispered. "I'm so close..."

"Tell me when." he said, thrusting even harder.

Bree gasped. "Now," she said urgently. "Oh god, now..."

His response was immediate. His body tensed up, and he forced himself to keep moving so they could ride the same wave of pleasure until they were both done. They'd never come together before, not at the exact same time like this. Bree cried out again, her body shaking and filled with love as Orson emptied himself into her. Her back arched involuntarily, and she moaned wildly and without shame, her body and their bed rocking from his final thrusts.

A few motionless, quiet moments passed. Bree made a soft sound when he pulled out of her, before Orson collapsed next to her, having to catch his breath after such exertion. Bree slowly brought her legs together and turned on her side. She ran her hand over Orson's naked chest, and covered his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Mm." Orson said, just lying there, exhuasted. "It's good to be back." he added when Bree lifted her head. She smiled, chuckling.

"It's good to have you back." said Bree. She kissed his cheek, settling down next to him, cuddling up to his side. She'd get dressed eventually. She just wanted to feel him for now.


End file.
